Forró nyári napok után zivatar
by KatieWR
Summary: A forróság miatt szinte az egész Központi Főhadiszállás nyaralni megy, így persze kedvenc Ezredesünk és csapata is. Edward egy véletlen folytán kénytelen velük tartani... Vajon mi sül ki ebből? YAOI/Shounen-ai. One-shot. Jó olvasást!


Forró nyári napok után – zivatar

Az egész Központi Városban hőségriadót rendeltek el, ami igen ritka volt. Talán százévente, ha egyszer előfordult az ország szívében lévő esős városban. De most mégis megesett.

Az egész Központi Főhadiszállás kongott az ürességtől. Nem is csoda, a falak hőszigetelése nem a legjobb, a kánikulai idő bent rekedt, s csak fokozta a forróságot. Ha valaki katonákat akart látni, jobban járt, ha a környező vizekhez ment, ugyanis szinte mindenki szabadságot vett ki, amúgy is, a bűnözők is a hűvösön maradtak – a börtönben vagy az otthonukban.

Roy Mustang is szabadságot hirdetett az egész csapatának, és együttesen vonatra ültek, hogy leutazzanak ahhoz a kellemes tóhoz, ami pár órányira volt a Centraltól. Egy hetet terveztek eltölteni ott, a hőség tartósságát is ennyire becsülték a meteorológusok.

Edward Elric úgy tervezte, egy darabon kénytelen lesz a felettesével és annak csapatával utazni. Ő hazafelé tartott Riesenboolba. Csakhogy a Sors közbeszólt, a sínek meghibásodtak a melegtől, így a vonat nem ment tovább.

Ott ragadt a tóparton, az utált felettesével. Nem volt ínyére a dolog, és ezt teljes lelki nyugalommal ki is mutatta.

Ugyan magától hajlandó volt kiülni a partra egy árnyékos fa alá, jobbára egész nap csak ott ücsörgött. Egyik nap volt nála könyv is, de csak pár oldal erejéig pillantott bele. Térdeit felhúzva, azokat átölelve bámult maga elé.

Nem igazán érdekelte, mi folyik lent a vízben, Ő amúgy se mehet bele, akkor meg minek izgassa magát rajta?

Arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy valaki mellé lépett. Felnézett a férfira, meglepetten pislogott.

- Mit akar? – kérdezte nem törődöm hangsúllyal.

- Nem jössz le a vízhez? – kérdezte.

- Nem – felelte. Felállt. – Inkább visszamegyek a szobámba – mondta, és már indult is.

- Mért nem? – lépett utána.

- Nem egyértelmű?! – mordult a szőke. – Egy, nem akarok berozsdásodni; kettő, ha ez nem lenne elég, úszni sem tudok; és három, az ilyen fajta vizeket maximum távolról – ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát, gyorsított léptein. Arra számított, felettese ezek után visszamegy a beosztottjait szívatni, és Őt békén hagyja.

- Akkor veled megyek, hogy ne unatkozz egyedül – indult el, s hamarosan mellette ment.

- Mi?! Minek? – ijedt meg egy pillanatra. Mustang eddig csak piszkálni tudta, s mint ilyen, most sem számított igazán másra. De akkor mért nem marad inkább a többiekkel? Neki is melege lehet…

- Mondom, hogy ne unatkozz – mosolyodott el. – És egyébként is, nem lehet olyan jó egyedül.

- De Én nem unatkozom! És elvagyok… Menjen csak vissza a vízbe, ott amúgy is jobb lehet, mint itt kint… - nézett Rá fel, majd elfordult, és a tavat figyelte. Hangjából lemondás csengett ki, Ő bizony nem fog sosem önszántából vízbe menni…

- Egész nap nem csinálsz semmit – jelentette ki Roy. – És nem, nem megyek vissza – rázta meg a fejét, hajából vízcseppek repültek szét.

- De igen! Tegnap olvastam! – közölte, csak, hogy a férfinak ne legyen igaza.

- És hányszor végezted már ki azt a szerencsétlen köteget? – érdeklődött.

- Eh… Csak ötször… - motyogta.

- Tudtam, hogy láttam már a kezedben – csóválta meg a fejét.

Közben már felértek a teraszos, igen régi apartman együtteshez, és a lépcsőn fellépdelve Edward a saját szobája felé indult, míg Roy csak később követte. Kopogott az ajtón, mire a fiú hangja felelt; „jöjjön be".

Az Ezredest szinte mellbe vágta a szoba, és a kinti hőmérséklet különbsége. Talán húsz fok volt bent. Libabőr szaladt végig a testén, csak magára kapott egy pólót meg egy rövidnadrágot, több helyen nedves volt még.

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? – kérdezte, ahogy az apró konyhába lépve megpillantotta a fiút, aki éppen jégkockákat tett két pohár vízbe.

- Mit? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.

- Kint negyven fok van, itt meg a fele – tájékoztatta.

- Ja, az. Tudhatná – legyintett, és a felettese elé tolta hideg vizet.

- Az egy dolog, hogy lehűtöd a levegőt, de hogy marad idebent? Ez a kóceráj hamarabb itt állt, minthogy Én megszülettem, nem éppen a hőszigeteléséről híres.

- Azt is egész egyszerű volt megoldani – mosolyodott el. – Csak egy kis javítás a falak összetételében, és máris minden rendben.

- Szerintem sokan hálásak lennénk, ha megcsinálnád ugyan ezt a többi szobában is… - jegyezte meg.

- Szabadságon vagyok – tiltakozott rögtön. – Arról nem is beszélve, ha nincs annyi eszük, legalább ennyi kiváltságom legyen, ha a vízbe nem mehetek be! – karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, hátradőlt a székén.

- És ha megkérlek? – mosolygott Rá a fiúra. Ed először tiltakozott volna, aztán elgondolkodott. Nem, nem parancs. _Kérés. _Ami egészen más kategóriába tartozik.

- Nem – rázta meg fejét végül. – Nem vagyok Én javítóbrigád – tette hozzá.

- Kár – sóhajtott. – Kénytelen leszek idecsődíteni mindenkit – mosolyodott el gonoszan.

- Csak nyugodtan! Én kibírhatatlan vagyok, és amúgy is, gyorsan visszacsinálhatom az egészet. – Felállt, az apró hűtőből újabb adag jeget varázsolt elő. Mustang sóhajtott.

- A miénk teljesen bedöglött – bökött a halkan zúgó gépre.

- Pech – közölte véleményét a szőke.

- Az bizony – helyeselt a férfi, és felállt.

- Hová készül? – érdeklődte a szőke.

- Csak gondoltam, ledőlök egy kicsit, ha már egyszer nyaralunk – vont vállat.

- Ha… gondolja, maradhat… van egy szabad szobám és itt hűvös van – mondta. – Persze, azzal a kikötéssel, hogy a többiek véletlenül sem tudják meg, hogy itt Én szabályozom a hőmérsékletet – tette hozzá.

- Rendben, megegyeztünk – bólintott megadóan Roy.

Ezzel Ed becsukta maga mögött a saját szobájának ajtaját, és ledobva a bakancsát és a felsőjét elheveredett az ágyán, hamarosan el is szundított.

Roy benézett a másik szobába, ott is ugyan olyan húsz fok körüli hűvös uralkodott, mint az apró alkalmi lakás minden pontján. El kellett ismernie, Edward ért hozzá, hogy még ilyen hőségben is nyugodtan el tudjon lenni. Már értette, miért maradt első nap olyan hajthatatlansággal a négy fal között.

Az ágy érintetlen volt, ahogy minden más a helyiségben, valószínűleg csak a falak áttranszmutálása, és a levegő lehűtése céljából járt itt a fiú. Pillanatok alatt elrendezte magának a fekvőalkalmatosságot és elfeküdt az ágyon. Haja és ruhái már megszáradtak, nem vizezett össze semmit.

Mivel éjjelente elég rosszul aludt az állandó hőség miatt, pillanatok alatt mély álomba merült.

Kint már alkonyodott, mikor Edward felemelte a fejét, és az ablak felé kémlelt. Ásított egyet, kidörgölte szeméből az álmot. Kilépett a szobából, a konyha felé vette az irányt.

Az asztalon megpillantotta a két otthagyott poharat. Felderengett neki, hogy lehet, a felettese még mindig a szomszéd szobában alszik. Akkor viszont nem ártana felébreszteni.

Halkan nyitott be a szobába, s jól gondolta, az Ezredes félig betakarózva aludt az ágyon. Közelebb lépett, óvatosan érintette meg a férfi vállát. Az megrezzent, sötét szemei felnyíltak.

- Késő van már, gondoltam, felkeltem – mondta Ed.

- Jó, persze – bólintott, ahogy felült. Megdörgölte az arcát, aztán jólesőt nyújtózott.

A fiú kissé csodálkozva figyelte Mustang mozdulatait. Sosem látta még így azelőtt, egyáltalán, civilben sem. Nemhogy egy szál egyszerű fehér pólóban és egy világoskék térd fölött végződő nadrágban.

Roy észrevette a szöszi elbambulását, és jót mosolygott rajta. Tudta, mi lehet az, amin ennyire csodálkozik.

- Tudod, Én is emberből vagyok ám – mosolya nem tűnt el.

Ed pislogott párat, mire felfogta, mit is hallott. Bólintott, majd szó nélkül távozott a szobából. Mustang utána.

- Meglepődtél? – kérdezte a férfi még mindig jókedvűen.

- Hm – hangzott a válasz.

- Van kedved elmenni sétálni? – váltott témát gyorsan. Ed zavartan pillantott Rá. – Csak le a városba – tette hozzá.

- Mindegy – vont vállat. Belépett a szobájába, előhalászta szétdobált kesztyűit, és a felsőjét is magára húzta. Nem fűlött hozzá a foga, de utálta, ha megbámulják.

Nem értette a felettesét. Most egész normális vele, pedig általában csak piszkálni tudja. Megrázta a fejét, sóhajtott, ahogy kilépett. Azért nem árt óvatosnak lenni, biztos, ami biztos.

Az apartmanok, ahol megszálltak egy kisebb dombon voltak. Egyik oldalán a tó tükre csillogott a lemenő nap fényében, a másikon a csendes turistákból élő kisváros volt.

A dombról le kitaposott út vezetett, autók nemigen jártak erre. Csendben haladtak egymás mellett, Edward a tájat figyelte. Kicsit emlékeztette az otthonára… Szemeit oda-vissza jártatta a tó és a környező hegyek, dombok között, csak egy apró részlet kerülte el a figyelmét, vagy csak simán átsiklott felette…

Halkan sóhajtott egyet. A felettük lévő kék eget figyelte. Ugyan tényleg meleg volt még mindig, most fullasztó volt a hőség. Forró volt a levegő…

Az Ezredes nem akarta megzavarni, mégis felfigyelt a fájdalmas sóhajra. Szeme sarkából pillantott a fiúra, az arany tekintet talán nem is a tájat látta, valami egészen mást…

Csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor leértek a városba.

- Hiányzik, igaz?

- Mi? – kapta fel fejét.

- Az otthonod – felelte.

- Amint lehet, hazamegyek – közölte egy vállrándítással.

- Nem a kérdésre válaszoltál – jegyezte.

- Nem mindegy az magának?! – kérdezte ingerülten.

- Baj, hogy megkérdeztem?

- Folyton kérdez… - morogta, közben egy, a bolt elé kirakott képeslapállványt figyelte. Megakadt a szeme az egyiken, lemenő Napot ábrázolt, ahogy eltűnik a hegyek mögött. Előterében a tó volt, narancssárgán.

- Különben semmit nem mondanál – csóválta meg a fejét, de Ed nem figyelt már Rá. – Hé, figyelsz Te egyáltalán?!

Addigra a szőke már a pénztárnál állt, és arról érdeklődött, hol írhatná meg és adhatná fel a lapot. A pénztáros készséggel válaszolt neki, és útbaigazította a posta felé.

- Ne nyávogjon már – mordult Rá a férfire. Választ nem várva indult a posta utcára nyíló ablaka felé, hogy kérjen egy tollat.

Kért egy bélyeget, de mikor ráragasztotta volna a lapra, egy hirtelen támadt széllökés lesodorta a képeslapot a pultról. Ed utána kapott, de nem érhette el.

Egy szó nélkül utána iramodott, felettese és a postás hölgy csak bámultak utána, majd Roy követte.

A szél messzire vitte a képeslapot, de Edwardot ez nem érdekelte, csak rohant utána. Végre a földre lökte, de mielőtt a fiú odaért volna, hogy felvehesse, egy csapat tizenéves állta útját.

Ránézésre 17-18 évesek lehettek. Először nem akart foglalkozni velük, de mikor egyikük felkapta a szökő képeslapját, megállt, szúrósan pillantott végig rajtuk.

- Add ide! – parancsolt rá arra, aki felvette a lapot.

- Mert ha nem, mi lesz, Törpike? – kérdezte gúnyosan a srác.

- Megbánjátok! – sziszegte dühösen, szemei megvillantak.

- Hohó, a Turista Törpe bepöccent! – röhögtek egyet a poénon.

- Ebből elég! – csattant fel a szőke, és összecsapta a tenyereit.

- Edward! – Mustang hangja figyelmeztető volt. – Mi folyik itt? – nézett körül, felmérve a helyzetet.

- Ahhoz magának semmi köze! – közölte dühösen Ed, s már be is indította a kémiai reakciókat. Ketrec rácsai nőttek ki a földből, és vették körbe a suhancokat.

Azok kellőképpen megriadtak, és a lehető legtávolabb húzódtak a két alkimistától. A képeslap most a ketrecen kívül hevert a porban. A szöszi kimért léptekkel indult meg felé, majd felvéve a nadrágja farzsebébe süllyesztette a lapot.

Újra tapsolt, de a mozdulat félbe maradt, mikor a férfi hirtelen lefogta a kezeit. Ijedtében szabadulni próbált. A ketrec rácsai eltűntek felszikrázó tenyerei után, majd kígyóvá formálódva az Ezredes köré tekeredtek nem hagyva teret a mozgása.

Edward ijedten nézett a felettesére, miután a kígyó mozdulatlanná dermedt. Kezei megremegtek, megrázta a fejét.

- Én nem… - motyogta, hangja megremegett. Aztán elrohant.

Újabb szélroham söpört végig a tó környékén, a felkavarodó por elnyelte a távolodó fiú alakját.

Roy kezével látatlanban rajzolt alkimistakört a porba, majd rátenyerelt, és a szorítás végre engedett, a kígyó letekeredett róla, majd, mint egy szobor, ott maradt. Majd az eső elbomlasztja.

Sóhajtva pihegett a földön, majd felnézett az égre. A tó felől kékesszürke zivatarfelhők borították az eget, hatalmas vihart ígérve. A levegő egyre nyomottabb volt, ezen a kifutószél nem sokat javított.

Felpattant, majd a fiú után indult, ahogy látta, nagyon megrémülhetett. Talán csak Ráijesztett, és mivel amúgy is be volt indítva a reakció Ő csak védekezni próbált. Legalábbis ebben reménykedett, hogy nem direkt kötötte gúzsba.

A szél tépte a fákat, felkorbácsolta az eddig nyugodt tavat. Zúgott, s hamarosan hideg esőcseppeket hozott magával. Szakadni kezdett az eső.

Biztos volt benne, hogy Ed nem fog visszamenni a szállásukhoz. Úgyhogy Ő is a tó felé indult, az egyre zuhogó esővel mit sem törődve. Remélte, nem fut el, ha megtalálja.

Egy fa alatt üldögélt az esőben, mikor meglátta. Pont ugyan úgy, mint pár órával ezelőtt a strandon, a térdeit átölelve, egészen kicsire összehúzva magát. Ruhája átázott, de ezt vagy nem vette észre, vagy nem is érdekelte.

A haja is ázott volt, még azaz egyetlen kiálló tincs is jobban meggörbült az esőcseppek súlyától, mint átlagosan. Egy pillanatra mosoly futott át a férfi arcán. Aztán elkomorodott.

Teljesen mindegy volt, hogy megy oda hozzá, a kitörni készülő vihar miatt egy ideig biztosan nem fogja észrevenni…

Megérintette a vállát, mire felkapta a fejét, majd ijedten ugrott fel, elhátrálva Tőle. Hangjukat elnyelte a tomboló vihar, a szakadó eső, a zúgó szél, az ég bömbölése.

Mégis, pár perc múlva, Ed közelebb merészkedett az Ezredeshez, olyannyira közel, hogy egészen hozzábújt. Aztán felnézett, majd az egyre sűrűsödő esőfüggöny elnyelte az alakjukat.

A nyári Nap szárítgatta az előző éjszaka vad viharának nyomait, mikor Edward megmozdult. Körülpillantott a szobában, egy ideig azon gondolkodott, hogyan is került a hűvös helyiségbe.

Aztán minden eszébe jutott, beleértve a múlt éjszakát is… Ezzel egy időben egy kéz indult meg a hátán, gyengéden végig csúszva a nyakáig, onnan a mellkasára, ahol megpihent.

Baljával odébb tessékelte a kezet, majd hasára fordult, magára rángatta még a takaró lelógó részét, és felkönyökölt. Ásított egyet, pislogott még párat, majd nagy sokára lepillantott a mellette fekvőre.

Az elmosolyodott, de nem igazán mozdult meg. A sötét szemek külön mosolyogtak, aztán az ajkak szólásra nyíltak:

- Minden rendben?

- Elvolnék ilyen nyugodtan, ha nem volna?

- Nem, gondolom.

- Kérdezel hülyeségeket – mormogta, ahogy visszaejtette fejét a párnára. Behunyta szemeit, halkan szuszogott.

- Visszaalszol? – simított ki pár szőke tincset az arcából.

- Még az is lehet – hangja halk volt, közel állt az alváshoz. – Nincs kedvem felkelni. Maradsz…? – résnyire nyitotta a szemeit, úgy figyelte a férfi tekintetét.

- Nekem sincs kedvem felkelni – mosolyodott el. A szöszi kicsit közelebb bújt hozzá, úgy aludt vissza.

Roy igazából nem volt már álmos, de nyugton maradt, nem akarta felébreszteni Edet, és attól még Ő maga is jól elvolt a hűvös szobában a takaró alatt…

- Jó nagy vihar volt az éjjel! – köszöntötte Őket köszönés helyett Havoc.

- Ez a természet rendje – vont vállat Ed. – Forró nyári napok után zivatar – mondta, és már ott is hagyta a két katonát. Mustang csak nézett utána. Kis idő múlva követte, és leült a fiú mellé, aki a homokba rajzolgatott, odafigyelés nélkül.

- Min szomorkodsz? – kérdezte meg.

- Én nem szomorkodom – közölte. – Csak figyelem a Naplementét. Kicsit hasonlít az otthonira – mondta.

- Csak hiányzik – vonta le.

- Mért ne? Mégiscsak az otthonom, nem? – Hirtelen állt fel, kesztyűi a földön maradtak, pár pillanat múlva a bakancsaiból is kilépett.

- Hová mész? – állt fel Ő is.

- Csak megnézem, milyen a víz – hangzott a válasz.

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy berozsdásodsz? – nézett Rá furcsállva.

- Ugyan már – legyintett mosolyogva. Lehajolt a vízhez, közben Roy is bokáig sétált bele, de most felrúgta, így a cseppek összevizezték a fiút, aki viszonozta, csak a kezével csapta az arcába.

Az Ezredes elkapta, így mindketten beleborultak az alig térdig érő tóba.

- Na, kösz! – morogta Ed, ahogy felpattant.

- Én is vizes lettem – rázta meg magát a férfi.

- Rajtad sokkal kevesebb ruha van! Hamarabb megszáradsz! – dohogott.

- Talán vetkőzz lejjebb – tanácsolta. A szőke morogva vált meg a hosszú ujjú felsőtől és hajította a partra.

- Ettől nem lett jobb – jegyezte meg.

- Ezen is segíthetünk… - mosolygott Rá Roy, ahogy közelebb lépett.

- Igen? – nyelt egyet.

- Könnyedén – lágyan csókolta meg a fiút.

- Áhá, megvannak! – hallottak egy hangot a part felől. Rögtön szétrebbentek, s vagy két lépést hátráltak egymástól.

Havoc vigyorgott. Méghozzá szélesen. A többiek is hamarosan megjelentek.

- Itt alighanem alkimistafürdetés lesz! – jelentette ki a szőke férfi.

- Majd ha fagy! – vágta rá Ed. – Nem ajánlom! – szemei dühösen villogtak.

- Amúgy is, még mindig Mi vagyunk túlerőben! – csatlakozott Roy is, nem fűlött a foga a hideg vízhez.

- Mondja ezt a Láng egy tó partján, biztonságos távolban a kesztyűitől – vigyorgott továbbra is az Alhadnagy.

- Szóval fürdetés? Oké! – vigyorodott el. – Kár, hogy általában utánam az özönvíz! – hátra ugrott így bokáig már benne volt a vízben, s elég is volt.

Tapsolt egyet, lába körül örvényleni kezdett a tó, majd egészen szemmagasságban forgott, úgy, hogy Őt nem érintette.

- Valami látványosat! – ezzel a tóból vízi kígyók nyúltak ki a fürdetni vágyók után, s ragadták magukkal Őket a habok közé.

Mire Mustang csapata kimászott a tóból a két alkimista már messzire járt. Nevetve dőltek neki egy-egy fának – a közeli erdőig rohantak, hogy biztos ne legyen a betervezett fürdetésből semmi.

Edward hirtelen hagyta abba, s figyelte a férfit, aki szinte a hasát fogta. De hirtelen Ő is elkomolyodott.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Nem, semmi – elmosolyodott. – Csak eddig sosem láttalak nevetni – vont vállat.

- Nem sűrűn volt rá okom eddig – vallotta be. – De tényleg jól rájuk ijesztettél – derült fel újra az arca. – Komolyan azt hittem, hogy ázunk.

- Persze, és engem úgy kellett volna kipecázni a tó fenekéről, hát kell az nekem? – vigyorodott el, bár valószínűleg tényleg ez történt volna.

- Jut eszembe… Valami félbe maradt… Mi is? – lépett közelebb a szöszihez, akinek nem volt hová hátrálnia.

- Nem is tudom… talán ez – mosolyodott el, közelebb húzódott hozzá, átkarolta a nyakát. Szenvedélyes csókot váltottak, a félhomályos erdőben.


End file.
